


I Can Make You Hurt

by infinityworried



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, Crying, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, S&M, all bc he loves him, kicking, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: Based on that thing that happened at the summit when Tom Holland casually dropped that he and RDJ box each other.Heed the tags, please, and do not read if any of those things may bother you.





	I Can Make You Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18

Peter knows Tony is suspicious. When he asks if they can box again Tony gives him a look, scrutinizing him, trying to figure him out and Peter has to just smile, keeps his shaky hands behind his back. It’s understandable that Tony is suspicious; the first time around the older man had had to bribe him into trying boxing, tempted him with the promise of takeout and a shower together, Peter had called him awful for using Peter’s weaknesses against him and then traipsed after his boyfriend down to the gym. So it made sense that Tony was now confused as to why Peter was asking if they could do it again. He says yes, because he loves sparring but Peter can tell he’s wondering where the 180 turn came from.

Peter tells him it’s because it was fun, it was fun exercise, he enjoyed it, and it’s not technically lying, but it’s also not technically the whole truth.

He and Tony have been together for almost a year now, and their sex life isn’t _vanilla_; they enjoy their handcuffs, Peter wears a plug pretty frequently, Tony loves to tug on his hair and they’ve had sex on practically every surface in the penthouse including the lab, both horizontal and vertical. It’s not like Peter is bored, not by any means, but it just feels like there’s something he’s _missing._ An ache inside of himself for_more,_ because as good as the sex is, Tony is just always so… Gentle.

Despite reminders that Peter is not fragile, Tony’s not going to break or corrupt him in some way, Tony is always so caring. Peter feels like an asshole for complaining that his boyfriend is so good to him, but he doesn’t mean it like that. Day to day, of course, Peter considers himself the luckiest man in the world to have someone who’s so kind and loving, but in bed, Peter wants something else, not all the time, but he doesn’t just want gentle sex all the time either. The things Peter thinks about made him worry when he was younger, now, with research, he knows that there’s not anything wrong with him, not really, but that doesn’t make him any less ashamed of it.

He should be happy with what he has, right? He _is_ happy with what he has. So Peter pushes all thoughts of his worst fantasies out of his mind.

It’d been going pretty well until the first moment Tony’s fist had connected with his ribs, catching the uninterested Peter off guard.

Pain had spread through his side, it had barely been a tap, but the ache, the way it radiated, the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him had stirred all the things Peter tried not to think about up to the surface. It was what he wanted, that ache, but he wanted it more, and 10 times worse. He wanted his whole body to feel like that.

Over the course of the next hour Peter was glad Tony was focused on teaching him how to spar because it meant he didn’t notice the half chub his boyfriend was sporting. He’d managed to cover it with a towel on the way back to their room, and once Tony started undressing him to shower, it didn’t matter, but he’d been thankful for the heat in his face from all the exertion when Tony said - ‘’Hm, someone’s eager.’’

In the shower they got each other off, languid strokes, arms wrapped around each other, but as Peter got to the edge he had pressed his own fingers into the bruises already forming on his ribs and he spilled into Tony’s hand, the image of his sweet Tony swinging his fist at Peter flashing through his mind.

For a few days he had a minor crisis, not just about how easily he’d gotten off on Tony beating the hell out of him, how it was confirmation that he’d enjoy all the things he’d only fantasized about, but also because he felt guilty, it felt like he’d used Tony in some way his boyfriend hadn’t agreed to. He kept it to himself, just internally trying to come to terms with how bad he felt, but at the same time, he couldn’t ignore just how good it’d been. The feeling had settled something in him; the vulnerability, all at once knowing Tony would keep him safe but also having no idea what was coming next, the ache, the exhaustion of pain, it’d be _so good._

It had been that, despite the guilt, that pushed him to now ask Tony if they could spar again, all the while swinging between ‘what Tony doesn’t know won’t hurt him’ and ‘how could you trick him like this’.

‘’Sure Pete, I want to get some stuff done for Pep to take to one of her important meetings, but after that, I’ll give you a shout, sound good?’’ Tony asks, eyebrow raised like he expects Peter to suddenly change his mind again.

Peter just nods and carries on with his own stuff, but he’s jittery, nervous and excited and he only realizes when he went to get changed that he’s half hard in his sweats. He takes care of it quickly in hopes that it would take the edge off and he’d be less likely to get hard while they were fighting but chooses to ignore the fact that all he can picture is Tony leaning over him, one hand around his throat, the other landing punches against his stomach and ribs, knocking the wind out of him, he comes hard, fingers brushing over the spot where the long since healed bruises had been.

As soon as they start though he realizes how futile it was, each hit Tony lands almost makes him groan aloud; the rush of adrenaline makes his cock throb and his head spin. It takes his breath away, the feeling unlike anything he’s really experienced before. Better than swinging between buildings, even more of a rush. He wants the pain, he _loves _it.

It’s only when his back hits the floor, Tony half over him that he realizes he’d totally spaced out, had just been letting Tony land blow after blow on his body.

‘’What’s going on, Pete, we’re meant to be sparring here,’’ Tony asks, he’s out of breath, flushed, he looks good.

‘’Um-I just kinda- I guess my mind drifted-’’ Peter stutters.

He sees concern in Tony’s eyes, ‘’you weren’t even trying. Are you hurt or something because you didn’t even-’’ Tony starts to look over him.

‘’-No no-!’’ Peter tries to get his attention but Tony had already stopped, eyes looking down between them at where Peter’s obviously hard in his shorts. Peter lets his head thunk back on the floor, eyes closing so at least he doesn’t have to see Tony’s face.

‘’You’re hard.’’

Peter doesn’t say anything, he just keeps his eyes screwed shut and lets his cheeks burn with the shame.

‘’What… What about this is getting you off, Pete?’’ Tony’s voice is neutral, Peter can’t figure out what he’s thinking. ‘’Pete?’’

Peter sucks in a deep breath to try and steady the way his heart’s hammering, ‘’I don’t- I- Can we just forget this happened.’’

Tony pauses before moving away from him, the tension is horrible as he pullS himself up, keeping his eyes averted from Tony as he grabs his water bottle and goes to leave.

‘’It’s me hitting you, isn’t it.’’ It isn’t a question but Tony’s voice is still neutral and it drives Peter mad that he can’t figure out how Tony’s feeling.

He keeps his face away and just nods then rushes out before his boyfriend can say anything else.

He showers but doesn’t feel any better for it and just crawls into bed.

He’s just managing to drift off when he feels Tony’s weight settle on the bed next to him. He keeps his eyes shut, stays still, avoidance is the easiest option here.

‘’I know you’re not asleep Peter. When you’re asleep you drool.’’

‘’Do not,’’ Peter retorts automatically.

‘’See, knew you were awake.’’

Peter fights a smile and keeps himself turned away, but Tony clearly isn’t done.

‘’Look, I know I’ve not always been the poster child for communication, but you and I are pretty good at it, so talk to me, Peter,’’ Tony sighs.

The hand that had come to rest on Peter’s upper arm squeezes gently and as per usual, Peter gives in to him. He turns over and slips his arms around Tony’s middle, pressing his face into Tony’s upper thigh, partly for comfort and partly so he doesn’t have to meet Tony’s eyes.

‘’What’s there to say,’’ he mumbles.

‘’I want to know about it,’’ Tony says gently.

Peter’s powerless against the fingers now gently carding through his hair so he takes a steadying breath, ‘’you gotta promise not to hate me.’’

‘’Baby boy, I could never hate you.’’

The pet name is reassuring, Tony doesn’t seem to be freaked out so far, ‘’so… I like, um, the pain,’’ Peter says quietly. Tony’s hand doesn’t still so he keeps going, ‘’I like the idea of _trusting_ you to hurt me. That’s why the boxing um, got me hard. It’s not that the sex we have isn’t great I just… I… You don’t have to always be gentle with me, I_ want_ you to be rough with me. ’’

There are a few moments of silence before Tony speaks, they feel like the longest of Peter’s life, ‘’is it just punching? What else would get you off?’’

Peter jerks his head up, confused, of all the things he thought Tony might say, it wasn’t that.

‘’Maybe have a think, we’ll talk about it tomorrow,’’ Tony says, and with a kiss to Peter’s forehead, he’s gone.

While Tony’s getting ready for bed, Peter processes how much of a rejection this isn’t and realized he’d not at all been prepared for that, he’s at a loss.

Soon the room is still and he’s pressed up along Tony’s side, his brain still racing to understand what this might mean, but most importantly, that Tony doesn’t hate him.

‘’So, you really don’t hate me, for what I told you?’’

When Tony speaks his mouth is right next to Peter’s ear, low and sleepy, and it rumbled through the younger man’s body, leaving him feeling only positive things for the first time in weeks, ‘’Oh baby boy, quite the opposite.’’

-

Never in Peter’s wildest dreams had he imagined even talking about some of the things he wanted Tony to do to him. He often had a hard time spending too long thinking about them himself, because he really thought there would never be any chance of living them.

But a week after the boxing incident he and Tony have had endless conversations about what Peter likes, about the things he wants to try and by proxy, Peter has spent the past week almost permanently half hard. Tony has started whispering about all the bruises he’s going to leave, all the pain he’s going to inflict on Peter as he gets him off, not actually doing it, just telling him what he wants to do.

Peter tries to press Tony for what he likes, if he just wants to please Peter or if this is something he really likes too, but Tony manages to be evasive about it, just shifts the conversation to everything he could do to Peter. Of course he can’t help but get caught back up into it, Tony is, after all, laying out his fantasies in front of him and putting them within reach. Either way, Tony certainly seems enthusiastic about it, so Peter lets it go.

They spar most days now, with Tony making Peter promise he’ll actually try this time and he does and it _is _fun but by the end he’s still always hard. Now, however, instead of him jerking off, embarrassed afterward, Tony presses his bruises for him and god Peter realizes he would be more than happy if this is as far as it ever got.

-

Today is no different, he and Tony move around on the mats, jabbing at each other, but after a few minutes, Tony starts talking as they fight, Peter doesn’t really focus on it, to begin with. Tony’s probably just teasing, trying to psych him out.

‘’- Cry for me -’’

Jab, jab.

‘’- Mine to use -’’

Block, jab.

‘’- Black and blue -’’

Peter’s brain finally tunes into what’s happening and it catches him off guard, then, for the first time since any of this had started, Tony’s fist connects with his face. Peter’s head jerks as the weight of it moves through his jaw, his teeth clack together, the shock sends him reeling and he lands hard on his ass, dazed, it hadn’t been hard but he hadn’t expected it.

‘’You punched me–’’ he blinks up at Tony, hand coming to rest on his jaw, the pain was almost gone and he already missed it.

‘’I did baby. Is that okay?’’

Peter knows this is Tony giving him an out, a chance to say ‘I don’t want this’ before it even starts, and Peter knows he has his safewords too, but he doesn’t want this to stop, he craves having that ache back.

‘’Yes,’’ Peter says simply.

The shift in Tony’s face makes a shiver run down Peter’s spine, some combination of fear and excitement rushing through him. Tony’s eyes narrow, a smirk lifts one corner of his lips, he looks like he was going to eat Peter whole and Peter’s ready to let him.

‘’Good, hands out in front of you,’’ Tony’s voice leaves no room for argument as he goes to his gym bag and pulls out something Peter recognizes; their handcuffs.

The familiarity of them is a little comforting, as are the clicks as they tighten around his wrists, but then he’s being hauled up to his feet, still a little disoriented from the initial punch. Peter watches with wide eyes as Tony pulls down a chain that connects to the ceiling.

The kind that holds up punching bags.

Normally it’s over in the corner. 

How much of this had Tony planned?

His arms are pulled above his head and the chain of the handcuffs placed onto the hook and Peter is so caught up in the fact that Tony had planned ahead for this, it takes him a moment to realise just how vulnerable of a position he’s in. His toes just rest on the floor and the hook is placed just so that Peter has to choose between stretching his arms so they ache and being able to put all of his weight on the floor. He’s prone, has no real leverage.

He’s at Tony’s mercy.

‘’You look good like this, Pete, but you seem a little overdressed. I want to be able to see all the marks I’m going to leave,’’ he hums.

‘’But my tee shirt, my hands- I-’’

Tony cuts him off with a hard slap, one that hurts more than the punch and stings enough to bring tears to his eyes. He blinks at Tony, still getting used to how much he’s feeling all at once.

‘’You’ll speak when I ask you a question or if it’s your safeword. Other than that, you’re just going to take it, Peter. You asked for this. You asked to get hurt, so I’m going to hurt you. I’m going to use you and you’re going to _love it_, aren’t you, Peter?’’ He asks.

‘’I-Yes, yes Tony,’’ Peter manages to say, but he’s distracted by Tony producing a pair of scissors from his pocket, the blades glinting in the harsh lights of the gym.

‘’Good. I’m going to hurt you so good, Pete. You’ll be begging to come by the time I’m done with you, huh? Getting hard from a few light taps? Such a slut. I’m going to make those look like childsplay,’’ he threatens.

Peter thinks he should be ashamed of the way his cock twitches at that, but he can’t bring himself to be, he doesn’t care anymore. He just gazes as Tony takes his time cutting away Peter’s tee shirt until the fabric slips to the floor, leaving Peter’s flushed torso exposed, muscles flexing as he shifts his weight awkwardly.

‘’That’s better,’’ Tony hums, stroking a finger down the center of Peter’s chest before throwing a punch right against Peter’s diaphragm, pushing the air out of him and leaving him gasping for breath, ‘’but it’s still far to plain for my liking.’’

As Peter keeps coughing his head is yanked back by the hair, harder than Tony ever has before and the sharp pain on his scalp makes his eyes water again. Tony’s right in his face, still smirking before he mouths down Peter’s jaw, eventually biting down on Peter’s collar bone, hard, and making him cry out. The spot pulses painfully but he can’t focus on it long before more bites run down his chest, the last one nearly at Peter’s side where the skin becomes suddenly more sensitive and Peter yelps as the pain spikes to something much bigger and leaves him squirming as he rides the wave.

‘’You’re so hard already, Pete. How much have you thought about this, huh? Thought about me hurting you, just like this,’’ Tony asks, punctuating the last three words with hard pinches down the same sensitive skin under his arm.

‘’S-so much, Tony. I thought about you hitting me, making me cry until I can hardly breathe, but still asking for more,’’ Peter rambles, his voice shaky.

‘’I bet you did,’’ Tony chuckled darkly before landing another punch to Peter’s ribs.

This time Peter doesn’t have a chance to recover as Tony instantly slaps him hard across the face again. Pain bursts behind his eyes, pushing the tears over the edge and sending them streaming down his face and he lets out a choked off sob.

‘’That’s it, cry for me, Peter.’’

Peter had wondered before if Tony really got off on this or if he was just doing this for him, now he wasn’t. The darkness in Tony’s voice, the thick sound of arousal is unmistakable and somehow knowing that Tony’s enjoying hurting him so much turns Peter on even more. Knowing every time he groans in pain Tony gets more pleasure. It almost sends him over the edge right there and then.

Tony grabs his face hard, squeezing the sore spots on his cheeks, ‘’what are you thinking about, Peter.’’

‘’You’re enjoying this too,’’ he mumbles, voice slightly garbled from Tony’s grip.

Tony huffs a laugh, ‘’that’s an understatement Peter. I don’t just enjoy it,’’ Peter gets another bruising pinch to his ribs, ‘’just like you, I get off on it. I just thought it’d be too much for such an innocent boy to handle,’’ he teases.

‘’I can handle it,’’ Peter snarks breathlessly, but then Tony grins, and he realizes he’s been baited.

‘’We’ll see about that.’’

Before Peter can respond, the control Tony has apparently been keeping disappears. Punches fall up and down his torso, and soon the aching pain all blends into one glorious symphony of blurry throbbing. He sobs, his heart hammering and he’s was hot all over. The pain radiates outwards, spiking each time he takes a deep breath.

Tony steps back, apparently admiring him for a moment before moving and pulling down Peter’s shorts and boxers, leaving him entirely naked, and the thought of all the things the older man could do to him now makes Peter shudder and he really isn’t sure if it’s with fear or excitement.

Tony gets down onto his knees in front of Peter and Peter manages to jerk his hips forwards, hoping for some kind of attention, but all he gets is a hard thump from Tony’s fist to the outside of his thigh. Peter can’t help but think how all the pains are different, this new place yielded a wider spread ache that hurts less but lasts longer than the blows to his torso and stomach.

‘’Now now, anything you get is for me to give, not for you to take,’’ Tony chastises, ‘’besides, I think you’ve had plenty of attention, I mean look at you, you’re dripping,’’ he hums, using a fingertip to scoop up some of the pre-come that’s rolling down Peter’s length.

Peter groans and has to force himself not to thrust forwards again, squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep control, but for that, he gets a hard pinch to his inner thigh that makes him yelp.

‘’Look at me, baby. I want to see in your eyes how much you’re hurting,’’ he growls before biting the same spot.

It’s so hard Peter screams, light spots flashing in his vision and he’s sure it broke the skin but when Tony pulls away he can just see the clear indents of each of his boyfriends teeth and is taken by the sight of how the blood rushes to the spot, instantly blooming red and pulsing with pain, making Peter’s head spin. He feels his cock twitch, weak spurts of pre-come spilling out onto the floor.

‘’God that’s gorgeous, Peter,’’ Tony sounds breathless and Peter can barely see through his teary eyes that Tony’s now pumping his own cock lazily.

Peter’s breathing is coming in heaving sobs as Tony stands and lifts Peter off the hook and then instantly lets him go, letting Peter crumple to the floor, his body coursing with so much adrenaline that he’s shaking, his brain feeling fuzzy around the edges. He feels Tony pause, maybe waiting for Peter to safeword out, but he doesn’t want to, god he doesn’t want to, he’s riding a rush he’s never experienced before and he wants to know how it’s going to end or hoping it never does.

Moments later all he catches is a blurry movement as Tony’s foot comes at him, kicking him hard in the side of his stomach, pushing him over. Tony just steps across him and kicks at his middle, winding him again, but he doesn’t stop there. Tony kicks all up and down the length of his body, each one precise, each one making Peter’s mind spin more as he groans in some mix of pain and pleasure, he really can’t tell the difference anymore.

‘’Fuck baby look at you. You’d let me do anything, wouldn’t you? You’d let me do whatever I like to your pretty little body and probably just beg for more,’’ Tony practically laughs.

He’s right, Peter would beg, and then probably think him afterward. Eventually, Peter curls up into a ball after a kick to his already strained shoulder that makes him yelp and after one last kick to his thigh, Tony shoves him back over so he’s flat on the for and pins Peter’s arms, that are still cuffed together, above his head. Tony waits for Peter to get his breath back, he can just feel him watching. Peter hiccups out catch-breaths, tears still rolling down his face as he somewhat comes back to earth, his whole body hurts, but he’s rock hard, leaking all over his stomach.

‘’You’ve been so good, Peter. Do you want more?’’

Peter knows it’s his last chance to back out from whatever Tony’s planning but he still doesn’t want to, ‘’yes, please, I’m close…’’ he was, with each pulse of pain, he edges closer and closer to coming.

‘’Of course you are you little slut,’’ Tony snaps, but he sounds more pleased than anything.

Tony’s weight bares down on him as his boyfriend lines up their cocks against each other and lets go of Peter’s wrists to grab a handful of his hair to pin his head back against the mats and support his weight. Peter cries out, more tears running down his face as he sobs, forcing his hips to stay down, he wants Tony to get him off, he wants to be good.

‘’Fuck you look so pretty, Peter,’’ Tony moans, for the first time giving away how much it’s affecting him.

It feels like slow motion as Peter watches Tony’s free hand come up, curl into a fist and then move towards him, it seems like that moment alone lasts minutes but the way the pain explodes through the side of his face as Tony’s fist connects with it is so sudden he gasps and chokes at the feeling, knowing he’ll have a black eye and being _excited _for it.

Another punch.

He feels his lip split against his teeth as the pain pulses in his face. Tony’s clothes scrape the bite marks and tender skin, sending what feels like electric shocks skittering over his skin as Tony rocks against him.

He hits a high.

A high like nothing he’s ever experienced before. 

The pain rolls through him. 

He feels like he’d be able to pinpoint each individual place Tony has hit him by the way it throbs. He isn’t sure if he’s screaming or if his mouth is just open because all he can hear is his heartbeat in his ears. He sees white and tastes the blood and his whole world seems to become only those three things for an eternity before he _finally _sucks a breath back in.

‘’Pete, baby, I’m here. Are you with me?’’

Tony’s voice feels far away but he could now feel the man's arms wrapping around him.

‘’m’ here,’’ he mumbles, opening his eyes slowly until he sees Tony’s face peering down at him.

‘’I’m going to take you up for a bath sweetheart. You did so well,’’ Tony sounds like Tony again and Peter lets his head loll against the older man's shoulder, ‘’ does anything hurt particularly bad.’’

‘’No m’ good,’’ he sighs.

He’s more with it by the time they get upstairs and he looks down at himself, seeing Tony had taken the handcuffs off and- ‘’I came?’’ He asks, confused.

‘’Yeah Pete, we both did.’’

Peter realizes that must have been what the rush was, intermingled with the pain it’d been 10 times more extreme than his usual orgasms. ‘’Sorry I wasn’t um… With it, to see yours.’’

‘’Oh you don’t have to be sorry, Pete. Seeing you like that… God, I’ve never come so hard in my life. You looked so beautiful.’’

Peter beams as he watches Tony running the bath before he suddenly realizes something, ‘’Tony…’’

‘’Yeah Pete?’’

‘’You’re worried about hurting me, but… I’m spiderman.’’

Tony sticks his head back around the doorframe, looking at him with a furrowed brow, ‘’yeah… I know you are. Are you sure I didn’t hit your head too hard?’’

Peter rolls his eyes at him, ‘’no, I mean, you can’t _really _hurt me. You can wind me, bruise me, but you can’t really do that much damage… I had a building dropped on me and I was mostly fine. No offense Tony but I don’t think anything you could do would rival that.’’

Tony considers it, mulling it over, ‘’what’s your point?’’

‘’You don’t have to worry… You said you could do whatever you want to me… You _should._’’

Tony seems to realize what Peter’s suggesting and his mouth drops open, his eyes wide, ‘’fuck.’’

‘’I’d like you to, yeah,’’ Peter smirks.


End file.
